


Welcome to Wonder Falls

by space_kid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Dipper in a dress, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, again from my tumblr, god i love this au, thanks marcia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kid/pseuds/space_kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>When Dipper fell into the rabbit hole, he was expecting a small cavern, or possibly a little lake underneath to catch him as he fell. Tumbling head first into an unknown area isn’t to be expected from someone like Dipper, and when it did occur, of course, he was terrified of what he was to find, whether it be a perhaps wild and ferocious animal, or even a person, starved from sunlight and other human connections. Dipper doesn’t know what he would do if he was met with that situation.<em></em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Luckily, it was none of those things awaiting Dipper.<em></em></em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Wonder Falls

**Author's Note:**

> for some strange reason people liked this so here ao3 have this (( @m-arci-a on tumblr created this au go thank her))

When Dipper fell into the rabbit hole, he was expecting a small cavern, or possibly a little lake underneath to catch him as he fell. Tumbling head first into an unknown area isn’t to be expected from someone like Dipper, and when it did occur, of course, he was terrified of what he was to find, whether it be a perhaps wild and ferocious animal, or even a person, starved from sunlight and other human connections. Dipper doesn’t know what he would do if he was met with that situation. Luckily, it was none of those things awaiting Dipper.

When the boy fell, he landed in a world that made absolutely no sense. He was met with blooming colors at every turn, friendly locals who shook his hand, exotic animals who never bit or snapped at the stranger, and local foods that melted on his tongue in delectableness. This was miles ahead of what was up in his world for him, that was for sure.

Dipper had a great time meeting new people, some with animal features, some being completely animals in every way. He was treated like a celebrity where ever he was, and Dipper decides he likes it here. Nothing had tried to kill him -yet- and he hasn’t woken up in his bed -yet-.

The boy spends the entire day walking around the world, a smile permanently on his face, and he thinks he wouldn’t mind spending a while more here. That may have also had to do with him not knowing how to leave, but that was neither here nor there.

Dipper was walking along the spiraling streets, when a small man with bunny ears and a small nose rushed up to Dipper, eyes wide and his smile sharp.

“New one! He wants to meet you!” The man grabbed his hand, dragging him along the road quickly. “He’s been asking about you, come come!!”

Dipper allowed himself to be pulled in the direction, picking up the side of his dress to reduce the chance of tripping and falling on the poor man. As the two approached the town square, a large group of small people surrounded a tall man- or was that just his enlarged hat?

Dipper’s eyebrows shoot up as the small man speaks quickly.

“He’s been asking about you, we hardly ever get new ones in Wonder Falls!” He exclaims and as they get closer, Dipper gets an eyeful of the man. He is taller than himself, adding onto that a large brown hate with a delicate yellow ribbon, and a somewhat bizarre -though no more bizarre then Dipper had seen today- neck ruffle adorned his pale skin. He was dressed sharply and weirdly, and Dipper decided he didn’t mind the way this man looked.

As the two approached, the man looks up from the smaller citizens, and he grins mischievously at Dipper. He looks away with crimson stained cheeks, and the small man pulling him begins to walk, and when they get close enough, lets go of his hand. The citizens separate, and part so Dipper can make his way up to the man with a large hat.

“He’s here!” The citizens cheer. “The new one is here, Mad Hatter!”

Dipper catches the name, and decides it fits him nicely. The Mad Hatter looks up at Dipper, eyes roaming over him. Dipper continues to blush, and he wrings his hands in nervousness. The man is looking over him quite a bit, and Dipper wants to break the silence. Suddenly he smiles.

“Pleasure to meet you, Pine Tree,” he smirks, eyes falling upon the stitched in pine tree on the bottom of his dress that Mabel insisted be there (”It looks cute, I promise!”)

Dipper gives a small smile, and The Mad Hatter holds his hand out, eyes closed and presenting himself not unlike a knight presents himself to a queen. Nervously, Dipper offers his hand, and carefully, as though asking for permission, takes Dipper’s hand, his lips brushing over the knuckles in a delicate kiss. The citizens around them explode in cheers and Dipper covers his mouth in surprise, cheeks bright red. The Mad Hatter looks up at Dipper with a wicked smile.

“Fancy tea with me?” He asks in a whisper, lips brushing over his hand, and Dipper nods with a dropped jaw. Oh yes, he wouldn’t mind staying a while

**Author's Note:**

> hEy if by chance u wanted more lil writings by me u can check out my tumblr????  
> childspace.tumbr.com


End file.
